battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Showdown at Big Honshu
Showdown at Big Honshu is the fourth mission in Battalion Wars 2's Campaign Mode. Objectives Primary * Activate the Helipad to summon the Recon * Free the Munitions Expert * Destroy the Missile Silos (3) * Escort the Munitions Expert to safety * Capture the HQ Secondary * Activate the Helipad for Assault Vet reinforcements Units Player (Solar Empire) Starting: * Grunt (10) * Light Tank (start) Join: * Assault (5) - first Helipad capture Interim: * Recon - second Helipad capture, only unit available until HQ capture phase, not available afterwards AI: * Battleship - after Interim, attacks the HQ front defense starting with the RPG Towers Enemy (Anglo Isles) Near starting point: * Grunt (2) * Flame (2) - respond to approach * Bazooka (2) - respond to approach Around the first Helipad: * Grunt (3) * Flame (2) First Helipad reinforcements: * Air Transport (doesn't count for Power) - Grunt (5) Path to second Helipad: *Bazooka (5) - 3 in first group, 2 in second group *Flame (3) - respond to heavy damage to first group Around the second Helipad: *Bazooka (4) *Flame (2) Second Helipad reinforcements: *Air Transport (doesn't count for Power) - Grunt (5) Recon path (Groups 3 and 5 must be eliminated to destroy the Silos they're near; only they count for Power): *Group #1 - Grunt (2) *Group #2 - Grunt (2) *Group #3 - Grunt (2) + Bazooka (1) *Group #4 - Grunt (2) + Bazooka (1) *Group #5 - Grunt (1) + Bazooka (2) *Group #6 - Grunt (2) + Bazooka (1) + Flame (2) *Group #7 - Grunt (1) + Bazooka (2) HQ front defense: *Grunt (2) *Flame (3) *Light Tank (2) *RPG Tower (4) *MG Tower (2) HQ core defense: *Grunt (5) *Flame (2) HQ reinforcements: *Air Transport (doesn't count for Power) - Grunt (3) + Light Tank *Air Transport (doesn't count for Power) - Flame (2) + Light Tank Total: *Grunt - 37 *Bazooka - 18 *Flame - 18 *Light Tank - 4 *Air Transport - 4 *RPG Tower - 4 *MG Tower - 2 Strategy Speed required for 100%: 7:30 This is another rather straightforward mission, although the tank is in serious danger constantly during the mission. Use the tanks to blast or run over enemies and their sandbags, the grunts can take care of anything that survives. The bazooka shells are easily dodged by the light tank unless there are large amounts of them, so don't be afraid to use your tank against them. The Assault vets work wonders on the enemy infantry as well. Once you get the recon, be aware that losing it any time will result in automatic mission failure. The path to the missile silos and to the helipad is straightforward, the jumps will not damage your recon and the infantry poses no threat. All the infantry on the path count for power. The base can be accessed by the recon at one point, do not do this as there is overwhelming firepower at the beach and the gates are indestructible anyways. After reaching the helipad, you will resume control of the rest of your battalion. The battleship can take care of everything on the beach easily;after that, destroy the reinforcements and capture the HQ, but be careful of the enemy grunts that respawn there. There is a small off path, just before the first jump, that leads over a bridge and leads to a tent full of health packs. Category:Battalion wars 2 campaingan Category:Battalion Wars 2 Category:Missions